Kuwatirku
by garekinclong
Summary: Seorang jaksa muda yang melabuhkan hati pada pengacara kondang. [ AU. Jaksa!JJ x Pengacara!Otabek. JJBeka. Untuk ulang tahun Remah-Remah Rengginang. ]


"—Bahwa terdakwa Viktor Nikiforov, pada hari Minggu tanggal 5 Maret 20xx sekitar pukul 02.00, atau setidak-tidaknya pada suatu waktu lain dalam bulan Maret—"

Pemuda dewasa dalam seragam jaksa muda membacakan surat dakwaan secara lantang tanpa terdistraksi apapun. Wajah rupawan dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ agaknya menjadi fokus hadirin sidang wanita. Bisik-bisik mengagumi ketampanan sang jaksa muda yang akhir-akhir ini viral di berbagai media sosial.

"—Maka atas perbuatanya terdakwa telah terbukti melakukan tindak pidana pembunuhan, sebagaimana diatur dalam pasal 338 KUHP—"

Usai membacakan surat dakwaan, sang jaksa muda kembali duduk. Papan nama bertuliskan 'Jean-Jacques L.' menjadi pusat sorotan hadirin wanita meskipun di belakangnya terdapat banyak sekali berkas pembuktian. Jean-Jacques sempat melempar pandang ke kursi hadirin lalu menebar kedipan mata kanan. Jeritan terpendam hadirin wanita menyiksa dada. (Jangan berisik selama sidang berlangsung atau kau diseret keluar penjaga keamanan.)

Setelahnya, Jean-Jacques menatap barisan lawan. Pengacara yang berstatus sebagai penasehat hukum terdakwa, duduk berseberangan tapi kedua pasang mata bertemu dalam satu pandang; meski suara hakim yang menanyakan kejelasan terkait dakwaan pada terdakwa adalah momen yang penting dari jalannya sidang.

Tatapan yang seksi dari sang pengacara hampir membuat pita suara meledak tiba-tiba. Ingin Jean-Jacques melolong binal dengan kaki menginjak permukaan meja—bukan, menginjak segala berkas pembuktian.

Cubitan pada lengan sendiri mampu membuatnya kembali ke realita.

(Untuk inilah Jean-Jacques kurang suka harus berhadapan dengannya—)

"Pengacara dipersilakan memberi pembelaan."

Tubuh tegap dalam balutan setelan resmi mulai menyorot fokus massa. Sebelum bibir bertutur panjang penuh keyakinan, iris cokelat memberi isyarat dalam bahasa mata kepada jaksa di seberang.

' _Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku, JJ._ '

Pengacara Otabek Altin mulai beraksi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Kuwatirku ]**

 **Arti:** Khawatirku (bahasa Jawa)

 **Yuuri! on Ice** (c) MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil.

Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea 'I Can Hear Your Voice'.

Alternate Universe Jaksa!JJ x Pengacara!Otabek. BL. Less IC. Fast pace. Possiblytypo dan boros kata.

 **J** ean- **J** acques Leroy / **Otabek** Altin

Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun **Remah-Remah Rengginang**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sial. Bahkan saat suasana mulai memanas seperti itu, aku tak bisa berpaling dari sorot mata seksimu! Kau pakai pelet apa, sih, Beka?"

Tiga jam setelah hasil putusan sidang dicetuskan hakim, Otabek memenangkan 'pertempuran' di sidang tersebut. Puji syukur atas segala karisma (dan pembelaan meyakinkan) yang ia miliki, membikin performa cemerlang dihasilkan secara sempurna. Bahkan Jean-Jacques sampai tak bisa memandang rupa-rupa hadirin yang datang dengan berhati besar.

"Karena aku mempercayai klien. Dia tak sengaja menusuk kekasihnya—tentu saja penjatuhan hukuman ke penjara selama limabelas tahun harus memiliki niat untuk membunuh, bukan?" Otabek, pria yang tengah menyeruput soda di hadapan Jean-Jacques, menjelaskan sekadarnya, "Lagipula kau harus tahu mantra apa yang kuucapkan sebelum melakukan pembelaan."

Jean-Jacques mengedip, "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Otabek menyalakan sorot mata sama persis sebelum mulutnya angkat suara di sidang tempo lalu. Diam, tanpa penjelasan, tapi mata terus memandang berharap yang ditatapnya paham.

Sayang, yang Jean-Jacques mengerti hanyalah betapa indah dan seksi dua manik cokelat yang memerangkapnya ini. Ditambah kedutan alis tebal yang menambah kesan garang.

"Beka. Kau memandangku seperti itu… maksudnya minta cium?"

Tamparan jidat otomatis menjadi respon Otabek. Ya ampun, apa ia harus mengajari laki-laki ini 'bahasa mata'? Butuh waktu yang lama, duh!

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kita bahkan tak ada hubungan apa-apa selain rival di pengadilan."

"HAH!? Beka—aku bahkan sudah menembakmu tapi kau belum memberi jawaban apapun untukku!"

Tawa puas dari pria bermarga Altin menjadi asupan bernutrisi bagi gendang telinga Leroy- _boy_.

Dua gelas soda dianggurkan selama perbincangan panjang mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Berhenti?!"

Kamar pribadi Jean-Jacques dipenuhi aura panik bukan main—bahkan membuat teror dalam radius dua meter dari kamar. Layar _smartphone_ yang tadinya ditempel lekat pada telinga mendadak diteriaki langsung di depan bibir. Data penting yang harus diurus di laptop diabaikan demi penjelasan via sambungan telepon.

Mendengar Otabek yang mendadak curhat ingin berhenti sungguh bukan berita yang baik.

[" _Entah. Aku belum memutuskannya. Jarang-jarang mendapat tawaran dari firma ternama; berkat kemenanganku akhir-akhir ini._ "]

"Beka, dengar. Aku tahu kau sangat memikirkan karier masa depan—tapi, tolonglah. Pikirkan sekali lagi. Katanya firma itu jauh dari kota ini. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

[" _Aku jauh darimu. Tentu._ "]

Jean-Jacques menjeda protes. Tampaknya Otabek memang tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Lihat saja, bahkan dia ingin pindah domisili tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jean-Jacques? Memang karier adalah segalanya demi _single-fighter_ seperti Otabek, apalagi kini namanya mulai melambung di jajaran pengacara kondang.

Apa begini cara Otabek menolak Jean-Jacques?

Apa memang begini ucapan 'maaf, aku sudah muak denganmu' secara implisit?

Apa yang salah dari Jean-Jacques? Ia hanya ingin berusaha mendapatkan Otabek, lelaki yang ia cintai!

"Kau berencana menolakku dengan berita ini?" tanya sang jaksa muda tanpa keraguan dalam vibrasi suara. Sayang, Otabek tak memberi balasan dari seberang telepon. Jean-Jacques geram, sungguh.

"Oke, jangan dijelaskan sekarang. Kita harus bicara empat mata setelah pengadilan besok."

Malam itu, konsentrasi Otabek dalam menghadapi sidang buyar sampai berceceran di udara. Renungan menghadap tembok tak membantu menenangkan pikiran sama sekali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tetap saja, sidang tidak berlangsung dengan baik.

Bukan. Bukan karena Jean-Jacques yang mengacau dari awal, tapi karena memang sidang ini sama sekali belum dimulai sebab telah melewati waktu yang dijadwalkan. Para penonton sidang sekaligus orang-orang penting yang mengatur jalannya sidang masih menunggu kepastian satu aspek penting yang kehadirannya tak berwujud sama sekali dalam singgasananya.

Kursi pengacara kosong. Pembela dari terdakwa tidak muncul sama sekali. Hakim sampai berkali-kali menanyai terdakwa, apakah tak apa sidang berjalan tanpa pengacara, tapi terdakwa bersikeras ingin didampingi penasehat hukumnya.

Jean-Jacques mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku celana. Jemari lihai mengetik nama gebetan di daftar kontak telepon. Ibu jari menekan ikon telepon hijau.

Sambungan berlangsung lama, tapi tak diangkat sampai suara khas wanita menjawab, [" _Nomor yang Anda panggil sedang berada di luar jangkauan_ —"]

Terpaksa, sidang dijadwal ulang minggu depan karena ketidakhadiran Pengacara Otabek Altin di sisi terdakwa.

Keluar dari ruang sidang sambil membawa berkas, Jean-Jacques terburu-buru hendak melepas amarah di toilet pria. Beberapa kali bahu menabrak orang-orang yang tak bersalah, tapi Jean-Jacques tampak tak berpikir untuk meminta maaf. Langsung jalan saja. Telinga terlalu tuli untuk mendengar umpatan dari belakang.

Begini caranya menjauh tanpa klarifikasi langsung?

Ini bukan gayamu, Otabek Altin. Kau adalah pengacara profesional yang bertanggung jawab serta memikirkan klienmu lebih dari apapun. Bahkan memikirkan percintaan pun tidak, sampai Jean-Jacques Leroy, pria dengan latar belakang sempurna (mengesampingkan kepribadian nyentriknya), dibuat kepayahan mengejarmu.

 **BRAK!** Berkas-berkas diambrukkan ke meja wastafel. Separuh total kertas berhamburan ke lantai. Jean-Jacques membasahi rambut bagian depan lalu menyisirnya sampai ke ubun-ubun menggunakan jari-jari tangan.

"Beka. Beka. **Beka. BEKA**!" Dagu tegak lurus dengan bahu, mulut berteriak menghadap langit-langit ruang toilet pria. Kekesalan sudah menguap sampai urat-urat menegang.

Takdir, apakah kau harus mempermainkan kehidupan cinta Jean-Jacques seperti ini?

"JJ?"

Gaung suara dari salah satu bilik toilet membuat sang jaksa muda berhenti meluapkan amarah. Tolehan kepala tertuju langsung kepada bilik nomor dua dari kanan.

Uh, rasanya ia kenal dengan suara ini?

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Jean-Jacques tanpa mendekati sumber suara.

"Kau lupa dengan suaraku, huh? Otabek Altin. Beka, kalau kau lupa lagi."

Hah. _Hah_. **Hah**. Masa. Padahal barusan Jean-Jacques menyerukan nama panggilan itu dengan tekanan emosi—apa benar di bilik nomor dua dari kanan itu penghuninya Otabek?

Jean-Jacques akhirnya meninggalkan meja wastafel yang penuh berkas-berkas berserakan, lalu mengetuk pintu bilik tersebut, _tok tok_ , "Benar Beka? Atau pura-pura? Beka yang kutahu sedang lari menjauhiku. Ha ha."

"Aku bukannya lari menjauhimu, JJ. Aku sedang ada masalah."

"Ya, masalah dilema antara keluar dari pengacara umum menjadi pengacara di firma ternama? Menolak pria sekeren aku? Tak menjawab panggilanku? Oh _yeah_. Masalah."

"… Aku terkunci di sini, JJ. Lagipula baterai ponselku habis, aku tak membawa _powerbank_."

"Kau memang tak ingin bertemu denganku dan memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sini. Makanya kau tak datang di pengadilan tadi."

"Aku terkunci."

"Siapa yang percaya. Kau mungkin sengaja."

Jeda hening agak lama; tampaknya Jean-Jacques sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Yang ada di otaknya hanya penolakan Otabek, ditolak Beka, dan _rejected by Mr._ Altin.

Suara dari balik pintu itu kembali terdengar, "Sekarang kau tak mempercayai orang yang kaucintai, eh? Padahal aku juga ada rasa denganmu."

Jean-Jacques mengedip gagap, "E-Eh? EHHH?" kuku-kuku pendeknya mengais permukaan pintu kekanakan, "BE—BEKA KAU TIDAK MENOLAKKU!?"

"Aku hanya menunda jawaban, karena tampaknya kau tak begitu serius denganku," jeda, "tapi aku sudah tahu betapa kau mencintaiku dari teriakan penuh amarahmu tadi."

Jean-Jacques rasanya ingin menampol pipi kanan dan menonjok pipi kiri. Malu bukan main—sampai telinga dan tengkuk dipenuhi rona kemerahan.

"Ra-Rasanya aku berhalusinasi. Tung-Tunggu, biar kubukakan," Jean-Jacques memutar knop pintu. Nihil, masih terkunci. Alhasil ia harus memilih jalan tercanggih walau perlu mengganti rugi; merusak pintu dengan dobrakan kaki.

 _Superhero_ kesiangan sudah menolong pangeran kecilnya dengan tendangan Medun. Pintu rusak digeletakkan di emperan. Masa bodoh, ganti rugi masalah kecil.

"Beka."

Senyum merekah dari rupa menawan pria asal Kazakhstan, menyambut dengan hati panggilan darinya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi pengacara umum, JJ."

Otabek menjulurkan kepalan tangan, berharap Jean-Jacques memberi tos kepalan tangan dan berdamai.

Kelihatannya Jean-Jacques tidak bisa membalas tos _bromance_ tersebut. Tentu saja, ia lebih memilih memeluk pinggang lawan bicara daripada hanya menyambut tosnya belaka.

Pada perpotongan leher Otabek, Jean-Jacques berbisik lemah, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku."

Otabek membalas pelukan dengan kedua tangan meremat punggung jas Jean-Jacques, "Hm."

* * *

 **a/n:** HAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY JASMIIINEEEE! Aduh kamu dah legal R18 ya. Aku otw nyusul 7 bulan lagi /lama. Kalau kurang mengenyangkan aku minta maap u_u

Maaf (2) kalau prosedur sidangnya mungkin kurang nyes, saya sendiri belum pernah menghadiri sidang (tapi kalau nonton sidang di TV cuma sekilas hue). Intinya, referensi yang paling berpengaruh itu dari drakor I Can Hear Your Voice (yang katanya dulu pernah ditayangin di TV lokal).

Terakhir, maaf (3) apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan, tapi terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca! Sekali lagi, happy birthday Jasmine~

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
